


Cloudy Skies and Skeleton Guys

by JustADorkyWriter



Category: Fellswap (Fandom), Horrortale (Fandom), Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: But I promise you shall receive fluff, But this starts off kinda sad, Cussing will be a thing, F/M, Fanfiction, Fell boys have some issues, I don't view Papyrus or (US) Sans as children, I shall try my best, I've had this idea for a while, If your triggered by physical/mental abuse proceed with caution, Mild physical harm, Most Definitely Angst, Most definitely flirting, Possible blackmailing, Possible mental abuse, Possible mental breakdowns, Possible slapping/hitting/kicking, Probably by the fell boys being dicks, Regular updates can't be promised, That being said they may still get treated like children, The boys will take care of ya, There will be struggling, This won't be all bad though, Well- some of them, most definitely fluff, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADorkyWriter/pseuds/JustADorkyWriter
Summary: Humans have kept to themselves for centuries trapped behind a wall that the "Outsiders" had built to keep them in. Though the "Outsiders" had this system, a system every human was put into at birth. Through this system the "Outsiders" were able to pick and choose humans like candy to be transported to them. No one knew what happened once a human was picked, other than the fact that they're never seen again.You were used to a simple farm lifestyle on the outskirts of the human city, A normal girl who didn't have to worry about much. Well, that was until one day. You walked inside only to see the collection officers talkin to your mom, and by the look she gave you, they weren't here for her.
Relationships: Papyrus (Fellswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Fellswap)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One - The Day Things Changed Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter for Cloudy Skies and Skeleton Guys! There isn't to much interaction with the skeletons in this first chapter but I promise you will get a nice dose of skele-bois in the next chapter!

The day started off like any other, the natural alarm from the rooster got you up on your feet. You threw on a t-shirt, some overalls and a pair of boots fixin your hair back so it won’t get in the way. Then you walked down stairs and gave ya mom a wave as she washed some clothes before you headed out the door to start the day right.

“Goooooood mornin’ guys, hope ya’ll slept well!” You said as you threw down some chicken feed.

You got some happy clucks in response. You then go about the rest of your morning and feed all your other pals dropping by a little longer to see the horses. Your mom had a really pretty brown horse with white speckles named Suga’ and while your momma's horse was pretty you thought yours was a beautie. Sleek black horse named Molasses sweetest gal ever, she was your pride and joy. You couldn’t wait to go and ride with your mom in the evening. But enough dilly dallying, you go back and drop by the chickens again. Going in the coop you collect what eggs they laid the day prior and then make your trip back inside. Opening the back door you walk into the kitchen and drop off the eggs in a bowl before walking out to go find your momma.

Soon enough you see her. Standing at the door, with a team of collection officers. Each was armored from head to toe along with having a utility belt of different weapons, both passive and aggressive. In that instant she turned to you, and you could tell by that look in her eyes they weren’t here for her.

Suddenly time seemed to slow down as your mom ran over to you and wrapped you in a tight hug. You could feel her tears soaking into your shirt but you paid no mind. You wrapped your arms back around her holding her close. But you couldn't help but just stare right at the collection officer that was walking over to you.

So many thoughts were running circles in your head. Why me? I’m just a farm girl, what on earth would someone want from me? What was going to happen to me? Am I gonna die today? Will I ever get to see my momma again? What do the outsiders look like? What's going to happen?

“Okay break it up, You have ten minutes to pack a bag with whatever you want to bring with you. Make the most of that, and if you bring any weapons we’ll just confiscate all your stuff. So behave.” The collection officer said as it looked down at you. It’s voice was definitely put through some kind of voice changer as it sounded almost robotic.

The collection officer separates you and your mother and follows you as you silently walk to your room to get a bag ready. You pack your clothes, a pair of shoes, some hair care items, toothbrush and toothpaste, an empty sketchbook your momma got you that she wrote a little happy birthday letter in along with putting a few pictures of the two of you in it and a small zip up bag with some pencils. Once you finish packing you stare over at the collection officer before you grab your suitcase and walk out of the room. You didn’t want to cry, you couldn’t let yourself cry.

Once you reach the front door you see your mom standing there with a little black box in her hands. Wiping away her tears only for more to well up in her eyes she walks up to you and wraps you in another hug, dropping your suitcase you hug back.

“I- I was going to save this but I s-suppose now’s the only time ta give this to ya.” Your mom opens the box and hands you the contents.

It was a golden spherical locket with a matching colored chain, which was on the longer side. You go to open it but she stops you.

“Open it when yer down, I don’t think I can handle watching ya open it. Oh pumpkin… I love you.” She helps you put the necklace on before she gives you one last hug and you hug her back with all your might. You wished this moment would never end.

Of course you can't have what you want though, because that’s not how the world works. The collection officer that followed you, presumably the leader of this group, came up and tapped your shoulder.

“Come on we don’t have all day kid. Grab your stuff and let's go.” They walked over to the door.

“Love you momma, Take good care of the animals okay? We’ll see each other again soon.”

“Love ya pumpkin, remember that always and forever.” She said getting choked up.

Giving your mom one final hug and a kiss on the cheek you grab your bag and walk to the door. You hold in your tears as you wave her goodbye for the last time before you’re put in the back of the big black transport van. Sitting in the back with one of the collection officers. You look out the window and watch as your mom goes out of sight. You grip tightly onto the locket your mom gave you as you hold back tears from streaming down your face. 

What felt like hours had passed before you reached some kind of gate and you heard chatting on the outside. Seems this was just another step in transporting you to whatever you were going to. After the confirmation or whatever they were doing you felt the van driving again for another ten minutes or so. Then you reached a stop and you heard the front doors opening and closing then you heard the click of your door being opened. You tucked your locket into your shirt and grabbed your suitcase.

“You, out.” The collection officer pointed at you and you climbed out, followed by the other one in the van.

Looking around you could see several more of those collection people walking around and doing work. Before you could get a good look at the surroundings though you were quickly pushed along to the next thing. Focusing more on keeping up and not tripping than focusing on your surroundings, so it took a moment for you to notice that you were being pushed into one of those helicopter things. You’ve only ever seen pictures of these in books! Though you would’ve been fine without ever seeing one, especially like this.

You’re pushed in and told to sit down as the side doors are shut. This time you have three of the collection guys sitting in with you. You sit down and clutch onto your bag. This truly all just feels like a dream, you’re just waiting to wake up to the sound of your rooster and the sun in your face. It just hasn’t happened yet…

Letting yourself be absorbed by your own thoughts you completely miss the whole trip. You even zoned out to the point that when the collection officer roughly tapped your shoulder you startled.

“About damn time now get out, we have other things to do.” They grunted as the door slides open and you're roughly pushed out, almost falling on your face.

As you stumble out of the helicopter and catch yourself it takes you a second to look up. You don’t know what you were expecting, maybe a different class of humans, Some kind of ruler, literally probably anything. Except for a slightly chubby skeleton in a blue hoodie, stained white shirt, basketball shorts and some fluffy pink slippers.

“I died didn’t I.” Is all you could mutter out as the skeleton reached out its hand.

“hey kiddo, it seems you didn’t expect this. now why don’t you shake my hand, we can take a little old shortcut so you can come see the important guys you’ll need to know.” They look at you and wait for you as you just stand there in shock.

Aaaaaaaand you pass out. Even if this was a dream that was too much. At least when you wake up this can all be over. Everything will be aight again, you can see your momma and go make breakfast with her. Maybe you could make some pancakes, it's been a little while since you got to make those. Maybe you could even go harvest some blueberries, your momma did love fresh blueberry pancakes. You couldn’t wait to wake up from this bad dream and have everything be fixed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“hey kiddo, c’mon wake up.” There was a nervous sigh.

“Sans! You Broke The Human! What Did You Even Do To Her!” A voice spoke up,sounding panicked.

“i didn’t do anything- i just held my hand out.”

“You Didn’t Even Introduce Yourself First?!?”

“Hey Guys! Calm Down. It Says Here That Humans May Often Faint During First Encounters As They Seem To Get Troubled When They See Things Out Of The Normal For Them!” A sweeter voice spoke up.

“THAT IS A RATHER WEAK DEFENSIVE MOVE, THEY LEAVE THEMSELVES COMPLETELY VULNERABLE TO ATTACKS! THIS HUMAN IS JUST DEFECTIVE LETS GET A NEW ONE!” You feel someone flick your forehead.

“Edge Don’t Hurt Her- You’re Being Foolish. Just Like Any New Human For Anyone Else She Will Need To Adjust. Have Some Patience.” Another voice perks up sounding rather irritated.

“THAT’S RICH COMING FROM YOU MAUVE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HUMANS ANYWAY?” The loud obnoxious voice comes back.

“Well Unlike Everyone Else I Figured I’d Do Some Research To Be Ready When She Came In. Now If You’ll Excuse Me I Can’t Stand Here All Day I Have Work To Do.” And with that you heard footsteps and a door being opened then closed.

Was this just another dream? There seemed to be a lot goin on. You made the mistake to slowly open your eyes and take in your surroundings. The skeleton from before was standing there along with four other skeletons. From what you could tell you were on a bed. Looking around you examine the skeletons around you. There was a tall one next to the skeleton from before, he had on a shirt labeled “Cool Dude” And had a long red scarf around his neck. Then another tall skeleton standing in front of your head, wearing a red turtleneck and ripped up red scarf.

“Wait She’s Awake!” Your attention was brought over to a shorter skeleton who pushed his way in between the others, He wore a basic Blue shirt with a star on it, along with a blue bandana.

You could feel everyone's gaze lock onto you as you slowly sit up.

“ABOUT DAMN TIME! SHE HAS WORK TO DO!”

“Edge Be Nice! Let Her Adjust First!” The blue one frowns and looks up to “Edge”

“Tha’s it, I’m dead an’ I went ta’ hell. Heh, oh I’m sorry I forgot to feed the chickens that one day, an’ I went and almost got molasses stuck in the mud even though momma told me not ta’ ride ‘er, I’m sorry for whatever I did wrong ta’ end up here.” You brought your hand up to tangle in your hair and just started laughing.

“wha- no, you’re not dead kiddo.” 

“If ’m not dead then why on earth am I surrounded by a bunch of skeletons?” You look at the blue hoodie skeleton.

“FOOLISH HUMAN, WE BOUGHT YOU. AND YOU WERE SHIPPED OVER, FROM WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING TO SMELL SO GROSS. YOU DIDN’T DIE, EVEN IF YOU SMELL LIKE YOU DID.” His nasal ridge crinkles.

“I- I’m not dead? But wait- that means you're the outsiders and yer the reason…” You fell silent as things started to sink in.

The gears started turning in your head as you came to the realization that this really wasn’t a dream. That these were the outsiders and they had bought you. They could do whatever they wanted to do, anything could happen to you and you couldn’t do anything to change that. You were trapped and you couldn’t think of a way to get out of this. Not this time.

“okay well uh- we’ll let you get settled in. if you need something just call for me name’s sans, we can introduce you to the others later-” Sans nervously rubbed the back of his neck before he motioned everyone to get out.

Everyone seemed to follow his silent direction and left the room leaving you alone. You took a brief moment to take in your surroundings, you were in a basement for sure. The smooth concrete walls painted a cream color and the floor left as just concrete. The light was dim and hardly lighting up the room. There was an old wooden dresser of sorts, and two doors, one being the exit and the other leading to who knows what.

At the start of all this you told yourself you wouldn’t cry, but as things are sinking in you can’t help but be upset. You pull out the locket your mother gifted you and decided to open it. It started to play a short tune of your mother humming, and at the end it had her saying “Love ya pumpkin, always and forever.” That broke you. Tears welled up in your eyes and streamed down your face as the harsh reality that that's the only time you get to hear your momma's voice from now on hit you. All you could do is hug yourself as you sob bringing your legs up to hold onto and bury your face in.


	2. Chapter Two - Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit hectic. In which the reader sees red, In several different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, hope you enjoy! You get to learn the names of a few skeletons here, slowly introducing you to the crew.

You sat on the bed and looked around the place, having not seen too much as you passed out before from crying. You look over to one of the little hopper windows to see the sun rising, seems you had been out for half a day. 

Getting up from your spot on the bed you decided to get up and properly look around the room. After all if you’re going to be living here you miswell know where stuff is. The bed you were laying on seemed to be centered against the end of the room. Then you have a little nightstand sitting at one side of your bed, it doesn't have anything on it though. Nothing is on the two side walls, they're just bare painted concrete walls. Then at the other end of the room is the two doors and the dresser. It was a decent size room but it really just felt like a prison, especially looking at the situation.

Carefully opening up the mystery door you figure out it's a bathroom. Rather small thing with a bath shower combo, toilet and sink. It was really bare bones. Looking in the shower they seemed to have some kind of body wash and hair products. Picking them up you could see they were branded “MTT: Human Hair Wash” and “MTT: Human Body Soap” you sit on the edge of the bath and decide to just check one out, afterall this is a completely new item. Opening it you can see the over the top amount of glitter in it. Yeah no way in hell ya were goin to use that. You place them back where they were and head back into the room.

You go over to the dresser to see if you can locate your stuff. They had just put your suitcase into one of the drawers, luckily it didn’t seem to be tampered with. Looking through the other drawers you spot some new clothes and some towels and washcloths. You just opt to grab a towel and washcloth, not really in the mood to see what had been chosen for you. You go into the bathroom to go take a really quick shower.

Coming out of the shower you dry off for the most part and change into a tank top and some old jeans, putting on your necklace and tucking it in your shirt afterward. It felt good to have some fresh clothes on. You dry your hair off and brush it leaving it down for the moment.

Going over to the door that exits the room you slowly twist the knob, which to your surprise wasn’t locked. Opening the door you’re met with a staircase so you decided to just climb up and open the door at the top as well. You don’t fully know what you were expecting to be on the other side. Maybe a house a bit on the nicer side, maybe something a little bit fancy.

But what you weren’t ready for was the absolutely massive kitchen with really tall ceilings, multiple ovens, a large stove top, and professional kitchen grade everything. How many skeletons were living here?!? You sneak into the kitchen that was only lit up by natural light at the moment and just let yourself look around the place. Everything looked almost brand new with how clean it was. You were used to your small lil at home kitchen that you would cook in with you and your momma practically elbow to elbow. 

When you go to turn around and check out the fridge you immediately notice the giant skeleton that was standing in the archway to the kitchen just watching you. They had to be at least eight feet tall. And had a very large body build. You froze in place as it started walkin over to ya. All your brain let you do was to back up into the counter behind you and you became trapped as it silently walked forward. Your eyes wandered to the huge crack displayed on its skull before looking down to meet its eye sockets of which only one had a small red dot of light.

Soon you were pressed between the giant and the counter frozen in fear as it reached its hand down to your head.

No no no no no no no, it was going to snap your neck wasn’t it? You’re going to die here aren't you?!?

And gently lifted up a strand of your hair.

“soft” It very quietly muttered out before beginning to play with your hair completely disregarding that it was attached to you.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. Thank molasses that this guy didn’t seem to want to hurt you. Well to be fair if he did want to hurt you it would probably be quick as his fist was bigger than your whole skull. Part of you wanted to interrupt him and go hide away in your room, but the other part was scared to make him mad. So you just kinda stood there.

Glancing up at one point you look at his face again and the eyelight seemed to be in a little heart shape. But before you could get a good look you're interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Slate! Back Away From The Human Please!!”

The large skeleton startles and lets go of your hair as he moves away.

“I Do Apologise Human! He Can Get A Bit Carried Away At Times! Slate Means No Harm Though!” The tall skeleton from before entered. The nicer one that is. The other one can go fuck himself.

“O-oh- u-um.” You glance over and look to the door leading back to the basement.

“Oh Yes How Rude Of Me! My Name Is The Great Papyrus! But You Can Just Call Me Papyrus If You Would Like, And That Large Skeleton That Was Just Being All Touchy With You Is Slate!” Papyrus gives you a smile, you just kinda look at him.

“Okay, well i’ll head ta my little room fer now-” You turn and start to fast walk out of there before you have Papyrus step in your way.

“Wait! It Would Be Really Nice If You Could Just Hang Out With Us For A Little While! At Least Make Yourself Some Food!” He looked at you with a nervous smile.

“Ain’t really hungry right now.” You frown and try to go to the room again. He stops you again.

“Then At Least Go Sit Out In The Sitting Room Area! I Can Put On Something To Watch! Here Let Me Show You!” 

He grabs your wrist and takes you to the living room despite you not wanting to go there. Before you get to the living room you go through a massive dining hall, you pass by it so quickly though that you can’t really see all too much other than the fact that it's huge.

Then you’re in the sitting room, which had two large couches, two massive chairs and several bean bags scattered throughout the place. Everything faced an absolutely huge flat screen tv. You didn’t have much experience with tvs other than the small one at home that just told you the weather and some news.

You’re practically placed onto the couch as Papyrus goes ahead and starts playing around with a remote to pick something he deems fit for you to watch. So you just sit there an watch what he’s doing. Before he picks some animated show and places the remote on the couch beside you.

“There You Are All Set! The Others Will Start Coming Down In About An Hour. I’ll Be In The Kitchen If You Need Me, Or Just Say My Name Really Loud And I’ll Come In! Anywho Have Fun!” With that he leaves and you look up to the tv.

It has some kind of animated show with a girl that had cat ears and a tail. It looked really ridiculous. You would see if you could find some kind of news but you didn’t know how to use their remote. So you decided to just braid your hair while you waited for something to happen as you watched the little cartoon cat girl fight some kind of monotone badguy.

“ohohoho boss wasn’t liyin.” You heard a deep voice say from behind you causing you to startle and turn around.

A muscular built skeleton was looking down at you with a devious smirk filled with sharp teeth one of which was golden and shimmered in the light. He wore a tight red tank top and some basic black pajama pants.

“Uh-” Before you could say anything you saw a bright red flash, and he was gone.

“Okay the- Dear lord!” When you turned to look at the tv the sharp toothed guy was right in your face.

“heya doll~ yer pretty cute, fer a human at least.” He chuckled as he reached down and grabbed your chin to tilt your head to the side as he looked at you.

“Scuse me!?” You swat his hand away and make an irritated noise. Who the hell does he think he is?!?

“oh~ feisty little gal are we, heh cute. my names crimson, but you doll, can call me master~” He made a purr noise as he tried to touch you again.

“The fuck I will.” You moved away from him going to get up and find papyrus.

“don’ worry, you’ll get used to it” He pinned you against the couch. Something seemed to catch his eye light though as he moved his hand down, and you realised that he was moving to your necklace. “see ya like gold as well.”

Anger took over your better side of decision making as you moved to knee him in the ribs and cling onto the necklace. He slightly stumbled back and gripped at his ribs.

“Don’t ya fuckin dare touch me again! I'll knock you into the middle of next week looking both ways fer Sunday!” You moved to get up so he wouldn’t be able to pin you down again.

“damn you got some spirit doll.” He lets out a chuckle as he regains himself.

All the ruckus must ‘ave gotten Papyrus’ attention as he walked in looking quite worried.

“Human Are You Okay What’s Going On? Are You Okay?!” He paused when he saw Crimson slightly ruffled and then saw you looking rather irritated.

“ah don’t worry about it, i was jus’ getting to know the human. i just scared her is all.” He gave an innocent smile and glanced over to you as well as papyrus.

Oh hell no, he ain’t just gonna lie in your face.

“He’s lyin' like a no-legged dog! He got on top’ a me and was trying to harass me!” You practically growled out as you looked over to crimson.

“Crimson You Know Better Than To Attack The Human! She’s New She Just Got Here! I’m Going To Get Sans, Human Go Into The Kitchen And Hang Out With Slate.” Papyrus scolded crimson while he told you to just go somewhere else.

That’s fine as you were already done with this bullshit. You start walking and you can hear them talking in the back as you walk away.

“hey now, c’mon. i was jus’ gettin ta know er’ you don’t hafta go to sans.”

“No You Knew She Was New And You Continued To Make The Decision To Mess With Her! It Says In The Care Book That You Have To Let The Human Get Used To Their New Environment Before Making Them Do Anything!”

“hey papyrus c’mon i’ll go tell er i’m sorry.”

“No Crimson Sorry Won’t Work! Humans Are Fragile And You May Have Just Ruined The Living Room Area For Her!”

You could no longer hear their voices once you got into the kitchen. They had definitely been cooking in here, it smelled like pancakes. It made you hungry but you didn’t want to cave in. Slate looked over to you and seemed to sense your hunger as he reached out to you with a plate of pancakes.

“No thanks. I’m not hungry.” You walk into the basement area and go sit on your bed just staring out the window.

This still all felt like a dream. You hated it. You hated this place. You hated not being able to be around your mom anymore. You hated that you could be stripped of your life so easily. You hated that you had no say in this.

YOU

HATED

THIS!

Getting up you just go at it and punch the wall. Over and over and over again, switching between your hands. The pain hadn’t clicked yet but you had started to register the blood that started to cover the creme paint on the concrete wall. You were so filled with anger that you didn’t notice the tears streaming down your face, or the skeleton entering your room, or the same skeleton yelling at you to stop.

All of a sudden you're pulled out of your trance slightly as you feel the large skeleton from before practically tear you away from the wall and wrap you in a hug so you can’t move. You scream out and try to get out of his grasp, you end up tiring yourself out to the point that all you’re able to do is sob against him.

You hear others enter the room as you feel yourself being wrapped in a blanket before continuing to be pressed against the large skeletons chest.

“Sans What Happened!?!”

“i- i don’t know- i just came down to check on her- hitting the wall- crims-” The voices started to become muffled and cut out.

“didn’t do shit- crazy.”

“Call Alp- What To Do-”

“she’s bleeding- her hands-”

The last thing you heard before you passed out was slate whispering in your ear, “you’re safe…”

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this second chapter, I promise there will eventually be a fluffy chapter but not just not today. If you have any questions or comments feel free to comment down below or send me a message/ask over on my tumblr: Dorky-Creator-Sasha and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!
> 
> ~Have a swell day, and stay safe ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, if you have any questions or comments feel free to comment down below or send me a message/ask over on my tumblr: Dorky-Creator-Sasha and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!
> 
> ~Have a swell day ^^


End file.
